Wat de toekomst brengen mag
by Kimmetje
Summary: Het was een intrigerende gedachte, maar ook eentje die haar angst aanjoeg. Ze wilde Trowa niet kwijt. 03xD


Alweer een niet gepland vervolg… Dit is het derde en laatste deel van de serie one-shots die ik geschreven heb voor Trowa en Dorothy. Hopelijk laten ze me hierna met rust! Deze one-shot is wat korter dan de andere twee, maar ik vond het een mooi einde zo.

Waarschuwing! Dit verhaal heeft een hogere rating vanwege… bepaalde activiteiten.

Veel plezier met lezen!

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is niet van mij.

**Wat de toekomst brengen mag**

Dorothy Catalonia staarde met nietsziende ogen uit het raam van de kleine trailer die ze samen deelde met haar partner. Ze was diep in gedachten verzonken, en had niet door dat Trowa haar stilletjes vanuit de deuropening gade sloeg. Hij leunde met zijn schouder tegen de deurpost met zijn armen over elkaar geslagen. Een kleine glimlach speelde over zijn lippen.

"Dorothy," zei hij uiteindelijk, wat haar deed opschrikken uit haar gedachten.

"Sorry," ze schonk hem een klein glimlachje en wendde zich weer tot haar laptop, die opengeklapt op de tafel voor haar stond.

Ze was aan het werk geweest, maar het bood haar niet langer het plezier van vroeger. Het managen van vastgoed werd eerlijk gezegd een beetje saai. Met een zucht klapte ze de laptop dicht en stond op.

"Je was toch nog niet klaar?" vroeg Trowa, die zich intussen bij het aanrecht bevond en zichzelf een kop koffie inschonk.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Het maakt niet uit."

Hij keek haar onderzoekend aan en zette toen zijn koffie neer. Hij nam de paar stappen die nodig waren om bij haar te komen en legde zijn handen op haar schouders. "Is er iets?"

De vraag deed haar glimlachen. Ze schudde haar hoofd en sloeg haar armen om zijn middel. "Mijn werk… Ik vind het niet meer zo leuk als eerst."

"Oh?" Hij klonk oprecht verbaasd, maar ze wist dat hij allang door had gehad dat ze zich niet meer zo op haar werk concentreerde.

Iets anders had haar aandacht gegrepen. Het was een intrigerende gedachte, maar ook eentje die haar angst aanjoeg. Ze wilde Trowa niet kwijt. De laatste drie jaar waren fantastisch geweest. In de winter woonde hij bij haar, en in de zomer reisden ze over de aarde en naar de koloniën met het circus. Ze hield van hem, en vond het geweldig om bij hem te zijn, om hem aan het werk te zien, om te zien hoe iedereen in de ban raakte van die mysterieuze man met de groene ogen aan de trapeze. Ze kon hem onmogelijk wegrukken uit dit leven. Ze beet op haar lip terwijl ze haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder liet rusten.

"Misschien moet je dan op zoek gaan naar iets anders," zei hij, terwijl hij haar haren streelde.

Ze verstevigde haar greep op hem. "Ik zou niet weten wat ik anders zou kunnen doen."

Hij grinnikte even en drukte een kus tegen haar voorhoofd. "Kom op, hé. Je kunt van alles doen."

Ze was blij dat hij niet doorvroeg, want dan had hij waarschijnlijk door haar leugen heen geprikt. Want ze wist allang wat ze wilde doen. Maar hoe kon ze hem opgeven?

-x-x-x-

Later die avond, toen ze al in bed lagen, kon ze het niet langer meer voor zich houden. "Ik denk er over om in de politiek te gaan."

Hij was een hele tijd stil en dat maakte haar nerveus. Ze duwde zichzelf omhoog, zodat ze op haar onderarmen leunde, en keek op hem neer. Zijn ogen ontmoetten de hare, en zijn hand kwam omhoog om haar wang te strelen.

"Waarom wachtte je zo lang om het me te vertellen?" vroeg hij.

Ze beet op haar lip en haalde haar schouders op. "Nou… gewoon…"

Het was soms nog steeds niet makkelijk voor haar om over haar gevoelens te praten. Ze hield niet van haar zwakke kanten en deed altijd haar best om die verborgen te houden. Maar Trowa legde ze altijd zonder enige moeite bloot.

"Twijfel je aan mij?"

"Nee!" ze keek hem verschrikt aan. "Nee, absoluut niet."

"Wat is er dan?" zijn blik werd doordringend, en ze wist dat hij niet zou stoppen met vragen tot hij alles wist.

Ze zuchtte en nam zijn hand in de hare. Ze drukte een kus tegen zijn vingers. "Ik wil je niet kwijt."

Ze zag dat hij een glimlach moest onderdrukken. "Dat gebeurt niet."

Ze ging rechtop zitten en draaide zich van hem weg, plotseling toch weer onzeker. "Ik kan je toch onmogelijk vragen om dit op te geven?"

Ze keek naar buiten, over het veld waar het circus was opgezet. Toen ze nog maar net met Trowa in deze trailer woonde, had ze de gordijnen altijd gesloten voordat ze ging slapen. Ze was altijd bang geweest dat er mensen langs het raam zouden lopen en naar binnen zouden gluren. Nu wist ze wel beter. De mensen in het circus behandelden elkaar als familie en respecteerden elkaars privacy.

Trowa ging ook recht op zitten en liet zijn vingers langs haar arm omhoog glijden. Ze moest een rilling onderdrukken. God, dacht hij nou echt dat…

"Misschien moet ik je er aan herinneren dat ik van je houd," zei hij zachtjes. Zijn stem was laag en een beetje hees.

Haar ogen sloten zich vanzelf toen zijn lippen haar schouder beroerden, en zich omhoog begaven langs de zijkant van haar keel. "Trowa…"

"Hmm?" Hij schoof haar haren opzij en zette zijn tanden in haar oorlelletje.

Ze kon de rilling die langs haar rug gleed dit keer niet onderdrukken, en hij ging gepaard met een zweem van verlangen die ontvlamde in haar buik. Zijn arm gleed om haar middel en trok haar tegen zich aan. Met zijn vrije hand schoof hij een van de bandjes van haar nachtjapon van haar schouder. De aanraking van zijn met eelt bedekte vingers tegen haar huid deed haar bijna naar adem snakken. Ze liet zich tegen hem aan zakken en bracht een van haar armen omhoog, zodat ze die om zijn nek kon slaan. Ze glimlachte toen hij zijn neus even in haar haren duwde, en draaide haar hoofd zodat ze hem aan kon kijken.

Het volgende moment nam zijn mond bezit van de hare in een diepe kus. Ze opende gewillig haar mond toen zijn tong over haar onderlip gleed. Een zacht geluidje van genot ontsnapte aan haar keel, en ze ging zo op in de kus dat ze niet eens doorhad dat hij haar terug liet zakken in de kussens. Totdat hij half bovenop haar kwam liggen. Ze greep zijn schouders en kromde haar rug, duwde zich tegen hem aan. Hij beet plagend op haar onderlip en trok zich terug om haar aan te kijken.

"Trowa…" Ze liet haar handen over zijn met littekens bedekte rug glijden. "Kus me."

Hij grijnsde even, maar boog zich weer naar haar toe. "Altijd zo'n haast," mompelde hij voordat hij haar weer kuste.

Ze was rusteloos onder hem, haar handen een en al beweging. Ze liet ze over zijn rug glijden, kneedde zijn schouders en beroerde zijn borst met haar vingertoppen. Ze probeerde de controle over te nemen en hem op zijn rug te rollen, maar hij greep haar polsen en duwde haar handen tegen het matras.

"Ik help je te herinneren, weet je nog?" mompelde hij in haar oor.

Een snik van frustratie ontsnapte haar en ze duwde haar gezicht tegen zijn schouder. Ze wist waar dit naar toe ging. Trowa hield ervan om zijn tijd te nemen, om haar tot wanhoop te drijven. En ze wist niet of ze dat op dit moment aankon. De subtiele aanraking van zijn vingers tegen haar huid bevestigden zijn intentie. Ze beet op haar lip toen hij haar nachtjapon omhoog trok, en ze hielp hem om hem uit te trekken. En vanaf dat moment kon ze niets anders doen dan zich aan hem overgeven. Zijn mond nam bezit van de hare, zijn tong plaagde, zijn handen waren warm tegen haar huid. Ze kreunde zachtjes toen hij zijn weg langs haar hals naar haar borsten kuste. Zijn handen gleden over haar heupen, en een vond zijn weg lager langs haar dij, om haar been omhoog te trekken en om zijn middel te slaan.

Het was traag en sensueel, en elke aanraking deed haar naar adem snakken. Hij gaf haar de kans bijna niet om hem aan te raken. Ze realiseerde zich dat het deze keer om haar draaide, en een lome glimlach speelde om haar lippen toen hij even naar haar opkeek.

"Ik houd van je," zei ze zachtjes.

Er verzachtte iets in zijn ogen, en ze kon het niet laten om haar armen om zijn nek te slaan en hem naar zich toe te trekken voor een kus. Hij gleed bij haar naar binnen en ze kromde haar rug met een klein kreetje. God, wat hield ze van deze man. Ze voelde hoe hij haar hand pakte, en deze naast haar hoofd tegen het matras drukte, zijn vingers intiem met de hare verstrengeld. Het ritme van zijn heupen was traag, plagend, en zijn mond liefdevol tegen de hare.

"Snap je het nu?" vroeg hij, toen ze later in zijn armen lag, haar rug tegen zijn borst gedrukt.

Ze sloot opende haar ogen en knikte. "Ja."

Hij drukte een kus tegen haar hals en zuchtte, duidelijk tevreden. "Mooi. Dan snap je ook dat ik dit op zal geven voor jou."

"Maar…"

He rolde haar op haar rug en keek haar doordringend aan. "Niks 'maar'. Ik ga met je mee."

"Je hebt me niet eens gevraagd waarom ik dit wil doen," zei ze zachtjes, terwijl ze haar hand omhoog bracht om zijn haar uit zijn gezicht te strijken zodat ze zijn beide ogen kon zien. Ze glimlachte. "Ben je echt bereidt om het circus op te geven voor mij?"

Hij knikte en antwoorde zonder te aarzelen. "Ja."

Ze moest even slikken. "Je bent echt geweldig, weet je dat?"

Ze zag dat hij nog maar net een glimlach kon onderdrukken. Ze rolde op haar zij en kroop tegen hem aan, haar gezicht tegen zijn borst gedrukt. Hij liet zich op zijn rug in de kussens zakken en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen.

"De afgelopen jaren hebben we veel van de wereld en de koloniën gezien," zei ze. "Ik zie hoeveel goed het de mensen doet dat er vrede is en dat er gewerkt wordt aan een stabiele situatie. Maar ik heb ook gezien hoeveel armoede er nog op sommige plekken is."

"Daar zijn ook projecten voor."

"Dat weet ik." Ze keek hem aan en glimlachte. "Maar iedereen is zo druk met het bewaren van de vrede dat er te weinig aandacht is voor die projecten."

Hij streelde haar wang, en ze kon het niet laten om zijn hand te pakken en zijn vingers te kussen.

"Ik wil de stem worden voor die mensen." Ze wist dat het ironisch klont. Toen ze jong was had ze zich nooit bekommerd om mensen die het minder goed hadden dan haar. Maar ze was veranderd. "Klinkt misschien raar, maar… Ik weet het niet. Ik wordt gewoon gek als ik er niets mee zou doen."

Hij keek bedachtzaam naar het plafond en was een tijdje stil. Ze liet haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder rusten en lag haar hand op zijn borst, zodat ze zijn hartslag tegen haar vingertoppen kon voelen.

"We zullen op zoek moeten naar een huis in Brussel," zei hij uiteindelijk.

"Als je hier weggaat… Wat ga jij dan eigenlijk doen?" vroeg ze.

"Ik kan bij Preventer aan de slag," zei hij. "Iedereen weet dat Une de Gundam Piloten graag in het zicht houd."

Ze glimlachte. "Je zal daar waarschijnlijk een hele aanwinst zijn."

Hij grinnikte even. "Ze hoeft alleen niet van me te verwachten dat ik het veld inga."

Het horen van die woorden bracht haar een gevoel van opluchting. Ze hoefde zich dan in ieder geval geen zorgen te maken over zijn veiligheid. Ze wist dat Trowa het wel een beetje gehad had met de held uithangen.

"Het zal ons wel een meer stabiliteit geven," zei ze.

Zijn greep op haar verstevigde even en ze moest haar glimlach onderdrukken. Ze wist dat hij graag kinderen wilde en die stabiele basis zou er voor kunnen zorgen dat het misschien sneller gebeurde dan hij gedacht had.

"Vergeet het maar," zei ze lachend, terwijl ze naar hem opkeek. "Ik ga eerst een jaartje carrière maken."

Hij grijnsde naar haar. "Ik heb best wat overtuigingskracht, zoals net ook is gebleken."

Ze sloeg met haar vuist tegen zijn schouder en kon haar gegiechel niet onderdrukken toen hij haar weer op haar rug rolde. "Je bent nogal vol van jezelf."

Hij zette zijn tanden in haar oorlelletje. "Hoor wie het zegt."

Ze rolde haar hoofd naar achteren toen hij zijn lippen langs haar hals liet glijden. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en zuchtte.

"Dorothy…"

Zijn stem klonk hees, en ze kon het effect dat het horen van zijn stem op deze manier niet onderdrukken. Een zachte kreun ontsnapte haar. Zijn mond nam weer bezit van de hare, en ze wist dat ze gedoemd was om zich weer aan hem over te geven. Niet dat ze het erg vond. Ze kon toch niet genoeg van hem krijgen…

**- Einde - **

Ik hoop dat je dit verhaal leuk vond! Reviews stel ik erg op prijs!


End file.
